Secret Assassin Of Chaos
by SayHelloToMe
Summary: Chapter 8 Is Finally Here! Rated M for manly... no rated T for being a teen  RATE! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

**Secret Assassin of Chaos**

**Disclaimer:**

**The title of this story is Secret Assassin of Chaos but when i put it up i put the name of my first idea than i became to lazy to change it so stick with the regular title. Also this is my first fanfic so i could use some helpful tips and ideas for this story. i was inspired by mostly all the assassin stories on percy jackson. No flames plz.**

**Preview:**

**After THLO. Percy has been forgotten by all his friends and family. Also Percy and Annabeth break up. than Percy disappears off the face of the earth. Not even the gods no where he went. 100 years later a war against gaia came. the gods needed help. who can save them? Surprises and other things also being added. Read the story for more info. The Lost Hero never happened. **

**I do not own percy jackson and the Olympians. :(**

****Visit my forums ****

**This is my beginning idea. i finally found it. hope you like it. remember i appreciate help, ideas, tips.**

****Voting is now CLOSED****

****In this story MOST characters are Out Of Character, it is just the way i see them. So please don't get mad becuase they are OOC****

* * *

><p><span>Percy's Pov:<span>

I waited at the beach of camp waiting for Annabeth. She wanted to talk to me about something.

Once Annabeth came I said "Hey Annabeth."

She didn't look at me.

I said again "Hey Annabeth."

She turned to me and said "Percy I'm sorry, but this relationship is not going anywhere and there is someone else. We're through. I'm Sorry."

And with that she turned and ran into the arms of a Hephaestus camper named "Mark," a new camper who had just finished his first quest and defeated a Hydra.

I looked at her than ran to my cabin and cried my eyes out.

I had no one now, Mom and Paul died in a car crash, Grover was out helping nature spirits, Thalia was the hunters, Nico was helping in the underworld, everyone at camp stop admiring him and went onto the next hero and Annabeth just dumped him for this new hero. I thought about IMing my remaining friends, but they were too busy.

I must have cried myself to sleep because next thing I know it is time for dinner. I head outside and what I saw at the pavilion was Annabeth standing with Mark and watched the horror as Annabeth kissed Mark strait on the lips.

That was enough.

I decided to leave Camp and never come back. They will regret this.

After sneaking out of camp just after curfew I felt so alone when a voice spoke in my head. _Percy…you have been rejected in all ways…. I have decided to allow you to join my warriors of chaos. You will be my lead assassin and my greatest warrior. You have one day to decide._

Without hesitation before the voice finished I agreed to the voices terms and form that day on I became the assassin of chaos under the teaching of Lord Chaos.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it is a bit short. Well do you Hate it or Love it? Comment on what u think of this story. <strong>

**By the way once school starts again expect less updates. I will try to update every Saturday**

**Peace out**

**SayHelloToMe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

****Voting is now CLOSED****

* * *

><p><span>Annabeths Pov:<span>

Ever since I dumped Percy for Mark I thought that I was going to be happy with Mark. The gods decided that after all our heroic efforts in the war against the titans we were granted immortality, but not gods we were just like hunters. Also the fighters also received a gift of fighting and got the name "The Warriors of Olympus." well I was so happy that I could be with mark forever. Just after Mark set out on another quest and returned successful again. I was so happy and the whole camp treated him with so much respect. Mark and I been together for a while now until the day I found he was cheating on me. I saw him making out with an Aphrodite girl. I dumped him on the spot. I was about to go back to Percy to say I was sorry and I loved him, but I couldn't find him. I asked Chiron and we sent campers everywhere to find him, but we could never find him, but we still kept searching.

Percy's Pov:

It has been ages since I last saw camp. Not that I care anymore, I don't even think about it anymore. I am happy about my life with Victoria and the life of an assassin. I head back to earth occasionally to do my job for chaos and assassinate war lords and people that Chaos despises.

_Italics:Lord Chaos _Regular: Percy

_"PERCY_."

"Yes lord Chaos"

"_For your next mission you will be heading to New York to take out the leader of monster resistence._

"Yes my lord I will depart tomorrow"

As I got my mission I got ready to launch off to earth the next day.

I went to my room and started to pack when Victoria came in.

"What's wrong Percy?" asked Victoria

"Victoria I got to head back to earth for another mission and I will have to leave again and might have to stay there for a while. I will miss you," i replied

"Then you won't mind if I give you this last moment together until we meet again."

They kiss quickly and go to bed.

* * *

><p>Review plz<p>

\/

\/

\/

\/


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

****Voting is ****now**** CLOSED****

* * *

><p><em><span>The next day:<span>_

Percy Pov:

I got up very early and wrote a quick note to Victoria apoligising for me having to leave. if your wondering how come i can write, I learned it from Lord Chaos when i first joined him. I looked at her and sighed knowing that i might not return for a very long time. Then I got into my space ship and blasted to earth.

_"Sir you will arrive at earth in 12 hours"_ said a computerized voice.

"Good, now let me rest"

_Annabeth's Pov:_

_Just yesterday the hunters came to visit camp. Thalia was friendly, but the other Hunters weren't. Thalia and I started talking to each other when she asked about where seaweed brain was. She blush a little when she asked about him. I just said it straight forward that I dumped him and he disappeared from camp. She just looked at me and asked me for my reasons. I told her why she dumped him and how she went to Mark who was cheating on her. Thalia said that she was going to help camp and I search for Percy. (_**This is te day before percy started to come to camp)**

_The next day: _**(the day where percy starts to arrive at earth)**

Thalia, some friends from camp and I went out to look for Percy one last time. We went out to New York to check an unlikely place where Percy might be when we were attacked by a couple of thugs. We took at some, but they kept coming and we finally had to retreat. Then we got cornered by thugs and had nowhere to run. Than out of nowhere suddenly two knives came out taking down two of the thugs. After that suddenly a person appeared clothed with a silk robe with green streaks down the sides and jumped into action taking out mostly all of the thugs. He had hidden knives and weapons popping out everywhere. After he finished off the thugs we just stared and he looked at us and ran off.

"He's getting away come on. "said Thalia.

We chased him as fast as we could, we eventually caught up to him. Then suddenly he swiftly turned around and looked at us. we couldn't get a glimpse at his face since it was hidden under neath his hood. All of a sudden something smacked me and everything went dark around me.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do u think is gonna happen now. its kind of a cliff hanger or maybe not in not really sure myself.<strong>

**by the way im discontinueing the other secret Assassin of chaos story since i found my original story.**

**i might continue it after this story.**

**Peace out **

**SayHelloToMe**

Reviews are appreciated

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**This chapter is a bit short because it is the mysterious hero of Annabeth and her friends Point of view. I think you guys already know it is…;)**

****Voting is now CLOSED****

* * *

><p><em><span>Before Hero saves Annabeth and friends:<span>_

Percy Pov:

I finally arrived at earth. It's been so long…

So I started to stroll around the area before I went for my mission. Then I saw some familiar looking people being chased by a hoard of thugs. Then I could only catch a good glimpse of one of them and that person was the very person I never wanted to see again in my life. It was Annabeth… the girl that dumped me and broke my heart. I decided to help because I knew that I should help fellow campers, but doesn't mean I had to like helping them. I quickly jumped into action with my robe. I put green streaks on it to signify myself as an assassin of chaos though the other warriors have red steaks. I took my two throwing knives and took out two of the thugs, than the rest of the thugs were coming so I jumped out and took them out with my multiple knives and blades. Once I defeated them I felt the eyes of my previous girlfriend and her friends on me so I looked at them oddly and ran. After running for I thought I lost them until all of a sudden they were right behind me. I turned around to look at them and decided to prevent them from following me so I knocked them out cold. After knocking them out I got the heck out of there to complete my mission.

I was about to get back into my ship to go back to my home once I completed my mission when chaos spoke in my mind telling me that I was needed in at my precious camp half blood. Apparently Gaia is rising and The Gods were calling for the Warriors of chaos's help. I sighed.

"_Sighhhh well I'm guess I'm going to have a little reunion with the people I left behind…." _

**Well now you know who the hero is… It was kind of obvious. Well there is another chapter planned for September 3****rd****. **

**a fast short idea of what it is about… (Annabeths Pov)**

**Annabeth gets woken up by Thalia from being knocked out and they all return to camp half blood for information about this mysterious hero, but they have to w8 on their search since the warriors of chaos are coming to camp half blood to support the war.**

**Thank you to some of the very few reviewers I have. **

**Thank you BuddyBud and other anonymous viewers for your help and support**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Chapter is short because school has been getting to me, but don't worry. I'm not stopping this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

****Voting is now CLOSED****

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later:<strong>

Annabeth's Pov:

Ugg… my heads killing me… all I can remember is us following this guy that saved us then all of a sudden he struck us down and everything went black. After waking up he was gone and everyone else was in still knocked out.

I got up and woke up Thalia.

"Thalia wake up…"

"Uhhh… leave me alone…" responded Thalia

"wake up we gotta find that person who saved us."

She shot up right away. **(I couldn't think of away for her to wake up so I just made her get up when she remembered their savior)**

"Where is he! Where did he go?" Annabeth tell me what happened"

"He escaped Thalia… after he knocked us out…"

"Well let's go look for him."

"No, we gotta get back to camp and tell the others a lot of news. For one that we didn't find Percy an next we ran into a mysterious person.

"Okay fine now let's wake up the others." Thalia said

Just then an Chiron appeared in an Iris Message.

"Annabeth, Thalia are you guys alright…, we been trying to contact you for ages… Thank god you're safe."

"We're fine Chiron… we kind of got into a bad situation… we're on our way back to camp. Inform the campers that we didn't find Percy and we'll tell you the rest when we get back."

"Okay, but Annabeth you guys should know this now. Gaia, the giants and the titans are starting a war against the gods and we need all our fighters back at camp asap." "The Gods themselves have decided to break the ancient laws and help us in combat, but they are still afraid we will not pull through… ill explain more after you get back to camp," and with that the connection ended.

"We need to get back there now." said Annabeth

* * *

><p><strong>What ya think. It's more of a filler chapter, but it is kind of interesting. I can't tell myself as the writer if it is somewhat a cliff hanger, but … ya…. Okay<strong>

**Well sorry to all my great viewers that I haven't been able to reach the due date of September third even though it is now October 11****th****. I'm so sorry. It's just that schools been killing me with work.**

**By the way thanks for all the comments. I'm still open to suggestions and ideas.**

**Thanks for reading**

**SayHelloToMe**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/\/**

**\/**

** Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

****Voting is now CLOSED****

****The Pairing is...****

****Scroll down to the bottem and slowly scroll up if you want to avoid the super long scrolling down part of only seeing asdf...****

****If you take your time to scroll down. thats cool.****

****A****

****B****

****C****

****D****

****E****

****F****

****G****

****H****

****I****

****J****

****K****

****L****

****M****

****N****

****O****

****P****

****Q****

****R****

****S****

****T****

****U****

****V****

****W****

****X****

****Y****

****Z****

**Few that took a while...**

**uh oh...**

**it turns out...**

**I'm...**

**NOT TELLING. READ ON TO FIND OUT...**

**OH YA YOU DIDNT SEE THAT COMEIN!**

**well yup, im not telling you guys who it is, so you guys just have to read this story to find out**

* * *

><p>BandGeek 2011-08-28 . chapter 4<p>

Please continue this story! I love It so much! Update soon! K

Buddysbud 2011-08-28 . chapter 2

This was really good LONGER CHAPTERS please

hassan221997 2011-08-31 . chapter 5

keep going

shadowhunters morgestern 2011-09-10 . chapter 6

i think he should remain with victoria. great job by the way.

Kormk 2011-09-18 . chapter 6

great story keep it up that way and update it soon please btw it should either be victoria or thalia

Annomynos 2011-09-18 . chapter 6

Good story and BTW he should stay with Victoria

33bankshot33 2011-09-25 . chapter 6

Please continue. This story seems good as fsr as I've read. Please update!

shadowhunters morgestern 2011-10-12 . chapter 7

who is percy going to end up with? .i loved it though it was short.

lovetoread1998 2011-10-12 . chapter 7

good

jall1234 2011-10-26 . chapter 8

i think this story is asome, please finish the next chapter fast. And i vote for Victoria

Captain Axir 2011-10-24 . chapter 8

Great story please continue

BlackPanther101 2011-10-13 . chapter 8

I don't really care. THIS IS A REALLY GOOD STORY!

Angela Banaag 2011-10-14 . chapter 8

HESTIA UPDATE FAST!

**Thanks to all my viewers and remember keep reviewing.**

**UPDATE: Fight with zues and Alpha is now added**

* * *

><p>Annabeth's Pov:<p>

We arrived back at camp and met up with Chiron. By the look on his face, I know he was happy to see us.

Chiron then snapped out of his moment and ordered a meeting for all the demi-gods to go to the pavilion for an announcement.

Once everyone gathered Chiron stomped his hooves down and started the gathering.

"Demi-gods… We are all gathered here for some very important news from the Gods themselves. Our friends who went to search for Percy Jackson the hero of Olympus will explain," and as he said that he gestured to me to speak. **(Just to say Chiron told Annabeth while everyone was going to the pavilion they don't know they are getting any help from the warriors of Chaos yet)**

"Well… we didn't find Percy…

"Who cares if he is with us or not. He's just a stupid scared half blood that is weak and powerless" said Mark.

I glared at him then said

"Ehhem to continue what I was about to say… we have to put that case down for a while for something even larger… Gaia is raising and she is waking her children the giants and the titans. It looks like there is going to be an all out war…, But we are not going to fight them alone. I received word from Chiron who was told from the Gods, that the Gods are going to be accompanying us in the battle, even if the rules prohibit them."

Then Chiron stood up right after the final word.

"Demi gods…. Prepare yourselves for the war. We need all our might to fend off the enemy… you are dismissed." And with that everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Annabeth" someone called

I turned and was surprised to see Grover who gave me a tackling hug.

"So Annabeth, is there going to really be another war?" asked Grover.

"Ya Grover…"

"And by the way what happen to you guys. You were gone for two days."

"Well while we went searching for Percy we ran into some trouble with some mortal thugs when this guy came out of nowhere and took them out for us. He fought so swiftly and gracefully **(Percy Fighting Gracefully ?) ;) **that we froze on the he finished them off he turned to us andthen ran. We ran after him but he seems to notice and he knocked us out. Next thing we know we wake up on the ground and the savior gone."

"Weird. Hey do you think he may be a demigod?" said Grover

"He might be, but didn't seem likely. He had this crazy aura like a demigods, but even more powerful, but I have a feeling that we will meet up with him again." I said

**Time Skip**

**Dinner time at the Pavilion:**

Annabeth's Pov:

We got ready dinner and sat down when all of a sudden all the Olympians zapped right into camp.

"We bring news on the war against Gaia" announced Zeus

"First of all I'm sure you have all heard that we will be assisting you in the battle, but though I don't agree to this we are calling another force from somewhere else in the universe to help us in combat. So we are calling forth the Warriors of Chaos."

As Zeus announced this Thunder rolled and then a person with black and starry skin appeared.

We all gasped

"I am Chaos the creator of the universe and I bring fourth my army of talented warriors."

Then there was a high pitched noise that made everyone covered the ear because of and a bright light came that made us close our eyes.

After the light and sound ceased we looked up and saw a whole army of warriors of all sorts with plenty of weapons and fresh made armor.

We all looked in awe.

The Leader of the group stepped forward and introduced himself.

"Hello Gods and Demigods… I am Alpha the commander of the warriors of chaos."

Zeus stepped forward and said "I am Zeus the God if the Skies and I welcome you to Camp Half Blood."

"I know who you are Zeus you were mentioned by one of Chaos's best assistants. He says you and most of the Gods are the selfish and terrible and he also despises all these demigods, but yet it is not important to explain what he said. We are here to help you with the war."

"Wait a minute you better tell me who has been saying this Alpha or you will be seeing your body in pieces."

"I will not explain. Chaos has taught us not to back bow to others and grant all they want. WE have now ended this conversation" and with that he turned around left with the other troops.

"Thats it!" screamed Zeus as he stood up and threw a lightining bolt at alpha.

I saw others turn away, but i coulnt help it but watch.

BUt just then everything seem to slow down.

i could see as the lightning bolt slowed down as it reached its target.

Alpha just turns around at regular speed , grabs the lightning bolt, breaks it in half and says "I'm not afraid of your powers."

Then time seemed to unfreeze. ZEus, full of rage that his bolt is broken shouted and cursed at Alpha. He then brewed a huge powerful storm that only thundered over camp.

The campers and I ran for the cabins, but when we got to safety we could still see Zeus and The Warriors standing in the middle of the storm.

"You will bow before me!" Zeus bellowed.

"I will not fight you Zeus, you don't scare me."

"If you think your so great i can take you on." responded Zeus and with that he formed an amazing blade of lightning that gave out such an amazing pwer.

"If you insist" Alpha said as he took out his weapon of Dual swords.

They just look like regular swords at first glance, but after a taking a closer look i realized that the blade was radiating a deadly dark arua that had seen alot of blood shed.

Zeus Bellowed and charged.

Alpha simply blocked all his attack.

Every ounce of power Zeus threw at him was blocked with ease. it seemed as if Alpha was toying with him.

i was amazed that Alpha could defend all these blows from a God exspecially since it is the king God that alpha was facing.

The battle took forever, but after a few moments i noticed Zeus was starting to slow down and was tired. i loooked back at Alpha and he didn't even break a swet yet.

Zeus then regained his balance and stiked. This time Alpha didnt block, but disappeared completely.

I couldnt calculate what happened, but just then it didn't matter becuase, Alpha re apeeared behind Zeus and striked him at the back.

Golden Inqor flowed out of the wound, i coulnt believe it.

"You shouldn't underestimate me Zeus. I have fought more powerfulbeings that you have ever fought. You will never be my equal. i haven't began usning my strength yet." Alpha spat.

Zeus struggled back up to his feet and charged. Alpha preparred for the strike with a black arua shere in his hand ,which i pressume is one of his powers, but before he could strike Zeus Chaos appeared and stopped him and Zeus all together.

"Enough! Alpha return to your tent with the rest of the Warrioirs, we have much to discuss and please do remeber that we are here to help these people, so try not to kill them." Chaos said with a booming voice.

"Yes, sir, i apologise for what i have done." and with that he left with the rest of the troops.

"And you Zeus. You must return to Olympus and rest as that we will need the Gods to participate."

"Yes, Lord Chaos." said Zeus, but before he could leave Chaos glared at him and said

"And... you will not fight with my troops again Zeus. If you do, i will personally put you in the void for an eternity."

Zeus gulps and says "Yes... Lord Chaos." and disappears.

Chaos then turns to the rest of the demi gods and Dismisses us and disappears without another word.

"This is going to be a hell of a war." I thought as I finished up dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Update: Fight with Zues now added in.<strong>

**On other news the votes are closing in. Here are the points right now…**

**Artemis: 7 **

**Annabeth: 4**

**Victoria: 13 **

**Hestia: 10 **

**Well these are surpriseing amount of votes. No matter keep voting to keep your favorite character alive. Well don't vote again get others to read and make them vote. Hopefully they'll vote for who you want to keep as Percy's Love**

**Cya later**

**SayHelloToMe**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Sorry for the long wait. Schools' has been crazy. Hope this makes up for the long wait for the next chapter. And for the last time guys, voting is closed. Sry but there's going to be some annabeths pov for a while.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Thank you to all my viewers.**

**ThePhantomPrinces 2011-11-17 . chapter 9**

**Still going for Annabeth. Great story!**

**IkutoisSmexy 2011-11-16 . chapter 9**

**Loved it. Please update soon.**

**Chloe 2011-11-05 . chapter 9**

**Wow. I'm loving this story:) Cant wait till your next update**

**Ariel Night 2011-11-03 . chapter 9**

**coolio! Zeus got pwned! Love it!**

**The Hand Of Chaos 2011-11-02 . chapter 9**

**I really want him and hestia because i dont see a lot of those stories. This is a really good story keep it up**

**jall1234 2011-10-26 . chapter 8**

**i think this story is asome, please finish the next chapter fast. And i vote for Victoria**

**BandGeek 2011-08-28 . chapter 4**

**Please continue this story! I love It so much! Update soon! K**

**Buddysbud 2011-08-28 . chapter 2**

**This was really good LONGER CHAPTERS please**

**hassan221997 2011-08-31 . chapter 5**

**keep going**

**shadowhunters morgestern 2011-09-10 . chapter 6**

**i think he should remain with victoria. great job by the way.**

**Kormk 2011-09-18 . chapter 6**

**great story keep it up that way and update it soon please btw it should either be victoria or thalia**

**Annomynos 2011-09-18 . chapter 6**

**Good story and BTW he should stay with Victoria**

**33bankshot33 2011-09-25 . chapter 6**

**Please continue. This story seems good as fsr as I've read. Please update!**

**shadowhunters morgestern 2011-10-12 . chapter 7**

**who is percy going to end up with? .i loved it though it was short.**

**lovetoread1998 2011-10-12 . chapter 7**

**good**

**jall1234 2011-10-26 . chapter 8**

**i think this story is asome, please finish the next chapter fast. And i vote for Victoria**

**Captain Axir 2011-10-24 . chapter 8**

**Great story please continue**

**BlackPanther101 2011-10-13 . chapter 8**

**I don't really care. THIS IS A REALLY GOOD STORY!**

**VoiletNightmare 2011-11-13 . chapter 9**

**Er, hello. I would like to vote for the Victoria**  
><strong>Person because I've got a cool friend with that<strong>  
><strong>Name. the story,<strong>

**Angela Banaag 2011-10-14 . chapter 8**

**HESTIA UPDATE FAST!**

* * *

><p><strong>Camp half blood Next Day<strong>

Annabeth's Pov

Zzzzz…..Zzzzzz….

"Annabeth Wake Up! Wake Up!"

"Uuuuuggggg, sleepy….." is all I thought

"Annabeth! Camp is being attacked Hurry!"

My eyes snapped open. I grabbed my dagger and ran outside. All I saw was massive chaos. Monsters and Giants were swarming through the camp. There were so many wounded campers wounded. I looked around for my cabin, when I spotted them at near the forests.

I ran as fast as I could, tryin to reach my friends, cutting through monster after monster, but I came face to face with a very familiar monster. It was a Minotaur, Percy's first monster... and with that my mind played a flashback about Percy Jackson.

"_I was standing against the wall of the big house. It was raining and everything was how it always was, Chiron and Dionysus playing pinochle and campers rushing about. _

_I sighed… "When will I be able to leave this place" I thought. _

_Just then I heard a rawr. It sounded like a Minotaur. Then I heard some noises that sounded like Foooooooooooooooood…" than I knew that it was Grover the satyr that had recently found a new demi-god. Maybe this is the day, the day I leave this place to go on a quest. _

_Than the sound of rawring, stopped and a figure appeared in the distance. I saw it approach slowly. I noticed that the person was actually a kid around my age and Grover was being carried by him._

_I wanted to run out to help, but Chiron held me back and told me to wait."_

_I waited as the figure slowly approached the house and then eventually collapsed._

_I looked over him. _

"_He must be the one, He has to be." I said._

"_Silence, Annabeth," Chiron said. "He's still conscious. Bring him inside."_

_I picked him up and took him to the infirmary. _

_Then day after day I would visit him and feed him some ambrosia._

_A few days later I started to wonder to myself about the winter solstice when I accidentally asked out loud._

_I saw his eyes open a slight bit, and he croaked "What?"_

_I heard somebody outside and fed him the rest of the Ambrosia and left._

Percy I thought… I miss him so much…, but then my mind snapped back into reality as the Minotaur charged at me. I was ready for his slow blows.

Slash,I had just seared off an edge of the monsters leg.

The Minotaur bellowed… and charged once again. I knew I couldn't last forever so I fell back.

I ran back to regroup with my friends.

"Whats the plan Malchom and where are the Warriors of Chaos?" I asked my half brother.

"Annabeth, Ares cabin has been sent forward to fend off the enemy, but I'm afraid they are not going to be able to hold out much longer, so I sent some Apollo kids to cover them, I don't think we are going to be able to hold them off much longer. Sorry Annabeth, but Lord Chaos needed all of his troopers to return back to his place for something special. We are on our own.

"Okay Malcolm, regroup all our forces now. We need to retreat back to the big house, we have no choice. I'll go find Chiron and we'll try contacting lord Chaos.

With that I ran away to find Chiron. Eventually after running and fighting I finally found Chiron who was shooting monsters down with every blow with his arrows.

"Chiron, I ordered everyone to fall back and protect the big house and I am going to try to contact lord Chaos to send some back up."

"Very good Annabeth, I'll help regroup the campers. There is a hidden spring at the back of the big house. There is a secret room for contacting anyone. The spring should be able to reach Lord Chaos."

"Okay Chiron, Thank you," and I ran off. I ran into the big house to contact lord Chaos.

Eventually I found the hidden spring and started to contact Lord Chaos

Slowly a picture appeared with a tall man that had black skin with yellow spots that looked like stars. He was standing in the middle of space with the Warriors of Chaos. He was just finishing a speech when he saw me.

"Who disturbs me at this time." He spoke.

"It is my Lord Chaos, Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena and camper of camp half blood."

"Yes Annabeth daughter of Athena, Why have you called in such a time like this?"

"My lord, Camp half blood is being rampaged by multiple monsters and giants, I am afraid we cannot hold them back much longer. We need help from your troops."

"Hmmm… I'm sorry Annabeth daughter of Athena my troops cannot come to your aid at this time, there is more important matters happening right now in a neighboring universe and my troops are preparing to depart, but don't worry, we will come back as fast as we can. The other universe's time of 1 year is equal to 10 minutes in this universe. "

"Please, Lord Chaos. I understand you are needed elsewhere, but we really need some back up now." I replied.

"Sighhh… Fine, I will send you my top assassin to join you in combat. Do not take him lightly, he does not like you and you camp at all. He will arrive in a few moments," and with that he cut the Iris Message.

"Thank God, some help," as I ran to tell Chiron the news.

Once I ran out of the building it seemed too late. Campers lay injured everywhere, some stood out and covered us, but that was all. I ran to Chiron.

"Tell me that there is good news," Chiron said with a hopeful voice.

"Yes and no Chiron," I responded. "Lord Chaos's army is needed in another universe, but he will be sending his top warrior to help us in combat."

"Well pray that he arrives soon as that we are in no position to do anything." Chiron said as a mysterious gleaming arrow appeared hitting a giant. The giant disintegrated right away.

I looked for where the arrow came from and found a mysterious black hole in the woods. Something was coming out of it. Then the black hole vanished and the thing disappeared.

The monsters looked at each other not daring to move forward and fighting, they were all tense preparing for what had just happened to one of their fellow comrades.

Then something miraculous happened. A black cloaked figure with a hood jumped at with two knives, stabbing monster after monster. Then he dropped his weapons and took out a sword. It was gleaming with purity and light, but it was easily noticeable that the sword had seen much bloodshed.

I stared at him in awww, not noticing Chiron trying to get my attention to pull back all the wounded into the big house.

The monsters that looked completely bewildered shook it off and advanced on their next enemy. They all lunged at once. I yelled at the man to get out of there, but he just stood there. When the monsters came close to impact I closed my eyes.

Then after a few moments I couldn't resist the urge to look so I opened my eyes. The dust from the impact began to clear, and all I saw was a bunch of monsters on top of each other with the mysterious man nowhere to be found.

Then again another arrowed appeared, similar to the one before, and there again the man was. He looked out at the vast amount of monsters. I couldn't get a glimpse at his face, because there was a mask in front of it.

The man walked slowly towards the monsters with his sword at hand. The monsters just hissed and stood away from him. He stopped in front of the army of monsters.

Then a sound came with large thuds.

The monsters made a path way as their leader emerged from the crowd. There standing there was the one and only Prometheus. The one who stole fire from Zeus and joined the titans is the battle of Olympus. The only difference was that there were many scars and bruises on the titan. He looked a lot tougher and more evil than before.

"You tiny human, you are no match for me." Prometheus bellowed at the man.

The mysterious man just held up his sword.

Prometheus bellowed and charged at our savior.

He just stood there motionless. Then out of nowhere he disappeared. The titan looked confused. "Where did you go you little rat!"

Then our savior struck from the back and made a huge cut on the titans back. The titan bellowed with rage as if he couldn't believe that he had just been injured by a human. I couldn't believe it; our savior had actually hurt the titan.

Then our savior struck again, but this time Prometheus caught the blade and threw it aside.

"Now we finish this," he bellowed and charged at his opponent.

Our savior just stood there with his hand out as if he was doing a prayer. I looked closer to see what he was actually doing when I saw a small black sphere forming in his hand. There were also hints of ice in the sphere.

When the titan finally reached him, he jumped straight up in the air and struck the titan with the sphere.

! A huge explosion of pure energy appeared and blinded everyone. After the light cleared I saw that our savior was standing there unharmed and Prometheus flat on the ground not moving. Our savior then took his sword out, which was wired since Prometheus threw it in the woods and finished the titan off. The titan screamed in agony, but when I expected the ashes to disappear, our savior sang a ritual and a black hole appeared, where the dust started to go.

Some of the monsters looked at their dead leader with fear. The rest of the monsters stared at our savior in disgust and slowly all the monsters began to fall back and leave the camp.

"Annabeth," someone called.

I turned and saw Grover.

"Are you okay Annabeth."

"Yeah thanks Grover, so is there anything wrong with our campers."

"Nothing, that bad, no one died thank god, but most of us are really injured."

"Okay that's good to know. Now let's go talk to our savior."

As we approached him, we noticed that Chiron was already there beside him.

"Annabeth, Grover meet our savior…." but was cut off by the man himself. (Chiron doesn't know it is Percy, all he heard was that he was the assassin of Chaos and that he was here to help)

I can introduce myself Chiron… Hello satyr and daughter of Athena, I am the assassin of chaos the one that will be protecting you for these next few days.

"Hello, my name is Annabeth and …" when the assassin cut her off.

I know who you all are; I have seen a lot and been everywhere.

I looked at him carefully. Then it struck me. He was the masked man that knocked my friends and me out when we were attacked by the thugs. He still had the same clothing, but had very different weapons.

"I remember you now, you rescued us from those thugs when we were attacked, " I said.

"I… Do not recall ever helping you in my entire life. nowif you will excuse me I must leave you now and get my things," and he strolled away.

I started to walk back towrads camp.. when i saw the assassin peaking into the poseidon's cabin.

"_I wonder what he is up too," and walked over to the cabin._


	8. Chapter 8

**Most of you that read my Secret Assassin of Chaos story have been asking me about what does Victoria looks like. Well, I will be saying a physical description of Victoria.**

**She has beautiful brown eyes and amazing blondish brown hair. She is about very nice and sweet. She has a slim figure, that sexy type. She also has great characteristics. She's loyal, trusting, caring, enthusiastic, loving and gentle. She also very intelligent and has a thing for art and things that have to do with arts like music and visual art. She is very talented in acting and her singing is amazing. She has a small cute nose, not like those over extended noses. She is not that short and not that tall. I would say she is 5'6 or maybe taller. Her skin is soft and smooth and she is just plain pretty.**

**If there is anything else you would like me to add I will look at what you have to say.**

**By the way this is based on a very special person to me . :D**

**Sorry for the long wait. Lost track of time after doing tons of work projects and etc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

* * *

><p><strong>Leaving Camp<strong>

Percy's Pov

Today is the day that we all head out back to our home in the next universe. Lord Chaos has ordered us back to continue our training, as that the monsters on earth are far too weak for our standards. We left a note with Chiron explaining our leave and hopefully they will be able last out while we are gone.

I walked into the room where all our troops were assembled. Lord Chaos was giving an announcement t as I went to my spot next to him.

"I know of our promise to Camp Half Blood, that we will be aiding them in combat from the monsters and Giants, but I am no longer going to be aiding them, there are more important tasks at hand that other universes need from the Warriors and I will not let them down."

I spoke up for the first time, which was really uncommon as that I never talk at these meetings.

"What about the note we left at Camp Half Blood regarding our return," I said.

"Tell them we will be returning after we complete an important task."

"Yes, my lord," I said and walked into the shadows.

As I left I heard lord chaos explain something about the Garunium Universe has been invaded by the tyrants from the Tryanian Universe. There was something about Victoria, my love, but I was already too far away to hear what they said.

I walked to my room, and attempted to send an Imperial Message to Camp Half Blood. To explain, Imperial Messaging is like Iris Messaging, but it uses the power of Lord Chaos, so Lord Chaos can make sure what we are up to and who we are speaking too. All of us are required to use this form of communication, or bad things will happen just like what happened to Beta, but that's another story.

I waited for the connection to go through, but it didn't. Lord Chaos just appeared in an imagery recorded form repeating that the call could not be put through. I was puzzled by this and tried again.

It still didn't go through so I became frustrated and lay down on my bed.

I began to think of what happen to Beta after he abused the power of Lord Chaos's Imperial Messaging.

It was a few years ago…

_Beta and I were good friends. Alpha was my friend, but he was absent as he came down with the Krachious Disease, a disease that immobilizes the body and makes the person have amnesia. Beta and I were always joking around and having fun together, he was the one that cured me along with Alpha after Annabeth broke my heart. Well, he and I used to joke around while we lived in the Next Universes with the warriors and Lord Chaos. This was before I became more disciplined by Lord Chaos. Beta and I would play jokes on the other warriors and sometimes on Lord Chaos. We didn't do it to get Lord Chaos mad, but Lord Chaos would get really mad at us. _

_Then, that fateful day, when Beta pushed Lord Chaos's limits too far. This happened a few months after I began to get serious with Lord Chaos's training. I began to see what we have been doing to the others and how we tormented them. I tried to explain to Beta that he should stop playing pranks now before it was too late. I tried to convince him by stopping myself, but by doing this Beta got upset with me and turned on me._

_He hated me with all his life and swore that he will never stop. I pleaded him to stop because I have been noticing that Lord Chaos's temper was getting less and less every day. Yet, Beta paid no attention to my warnings and he preformed the stupidest stunt I have ever thought. He actually pulled the stunt that him and I specifically said together never to do._

_It was during night as I watched Beta sneak into Lord Chaos's room. He had his favorite weapon with him, the sword of Light. I could see in the sword since, he has used it in combat many times. I saw him approach the bed of Lord Chaos and watched as he slowly lifted his sword. _

_My eyes opened and jumped down in front of him. He glared at me and told me to get out of the way. I pleaded to him to not go through with this plan, but he had a crazed looking eye. This only showed when Beta could not be controlled and stopped. _

_Beta suddenly lunged forward, straight at me; I noticed that he would do anything just for a good laugh. Right then and there I realized that my once good friend was about to kill me in order to satisfy his lust for a good laugh._

_I quickly dodged his strike, but that's what Beta wanted, so he went directly for Lord Chaos. I yelled at him, as I saw the Blade connect with its intended target. I looked at Beta and saw his eyes grow bright and a huge crazed smile appear on his face. _

_Then, Lord Chaos appeared and grabbed Beta._

"_You have gone too far this time Beta!" Lord Chaos blared._

_Beta stared at him dazed as if he didn't know what was going on._

_I ran forward and kneeled to the ground. I pleaded to Lord Chaos to forgive him for his actions, he was being reckless._

_Lord Chaos looked at me and said "I'm sorry, but he has gone too far." With that he waved his hand and I was back in my room._

_I ran to the door, but it was locked shut. I just sat down on my bed staring into the ceiling pleading that Lord Chaos would show mercy. _

_All of a sudden a heard a loud shrieking noise, and with that I knew that my good friend Beta was gone from the world._

_I ran to the door and pulled, it magically opened and outside I saw the body of Beta sitting peacefully in a box holding his sword._

_There was a note attached to the sword. _

_It said…_

_Dear Percy, _

_Never forget me buddy. I will always be with you. I know of the wrong things I have done, and Lord Chaos let me write this final note to you before he kills me. I'm sorry it has to come to this, but no matter what happens never repeat what I did. We had good times together and I hope that you will lead a happy and fun life. As a way to remember me, please take my beloved sword with you wherever you go. It contains all of my times together with you and will have all of my favorite fighting styles. I will always be with you in this sword. Take care of Alpha for me and be a good boy._

_Signed _

_Beta_

_I read over the note and picked up his sword. Tears began to form in my eyes and blessed Beta for the last time and let his body float off into its rightful grave._

_I took his sword and put it beside my bed._

_I will always remember you Beta, I will always remember you._

That day will always come back to me, but I will move on no matter what. Then suddenly Alpha busted into my room.

"Hurry back to the meeting room, Lord Chaos wants to see you immediately." He said and ran out the door.

I sighed and took out the final gift that Beta gave to me and headed back to the meeting room.

When I got there, Lord Chaos was waiting and everyone else was gone.

I asked "You called for me my lord?"

"I will be sending you back to Camp Half Blood, their camp is being overrun by monsters and giants."

"Why me, my Lord, why not send the other troopers, let me accompany you on our fight for Garunium."

"No, the others are already fighting and I am sending you back because you are the best we got and you do have a connection to the place."

"But… my Lord…"

"No, you will leave and stay there for the time being, don't return until I call you back."

"As you wish my lord," with that I walked through a portal that led back to earth.

Once I got there, I somehow reappeared in the woods. I looked out and saw a bunch of monsters there and the campers being pushed back. I even saw… Annabeth… I was disgusted by her appearance. I shot an arrow at a monster and disappeared back into the portal to get closer.

I reappeared near a monster and started cutting through them like they were made of butter. One by one I heard the shrieks and yells of a dying monster as they disintegrated into nothing and essences returning back to Tarturus.

I thought while I fought, and decided to finally use the final gift from Beta in my battle.

I dropped my two daggers and took out the Pure light sword that y good friend used many years ago.

Once I picked it up, time itself froze.

I dropped the sword and looked around, everyone was frozen and nothing happened

No noises or sounds anywhere.

Then a spirit-ish thing came out of the sword and took the form of my friend Beta.

"Beta…" I whispered out of disbelief

He stared at me and smiled.

"You have grown a lot Percy, it has been along time since I have seen you…" he said

"But… but… how can you be here, your dead and I never called for any spirits from…"

He looked at me and I paused my sentence and he said

"Before I was killed, Lord Chaos freed me from my crazy and allowed me to pour a bit of my spirit into the sword. I am still dead, but I can communicate with you this one last time, before my spirit runs out. Percy, don't speak for the next bit because this process is not easy and Lord Chaos said that if anyone talks or moves but me the power to freeze everyone else will be broken and you will be back to where you were before this coming battle started."

I just looked at him with my eyes showing that I understood.

"Good," he said.

"Percy, thank you for taking care of my weapon for all of these year, I am grateful that you have kept it safe and well. If you are wondering why I am showing up at this time, is because my spirit must be awaken when the sword is going to be used. By dropping my sword, you not only freed the spirit and awakened it, but you now set the rest of me free. You see the process of going through death is not complete without, my whole spirit, so now I am still living, but am dead. I am in the middle at this time, but I am willing to do this in order to talk to you my best friend for the last time.

Then, he paused and I saw him look at my clothing. I was wearing my green striped robe with my mask.

"Congratulations Percy, you have made it to Lord Chaos's standards, I am very proud of you and… Wait, he said… "I will like to apologies for not taking your word for those things in the past, it was not your fault for what happened to me. I made bad choices and please do not torture yourself."

Then, is I saw Beta's spirit flicker.

"It looks like it is time for me to go now Percy, take care of you and take care of Alpha for me. Keep the sword with you and I will always be with you." He started to fade away." "See ya Percy, one day I will join the warriors again."

With that Bea disappeared for the last time. I started to move and noticed that the power of freezing everyone was not affected. I started to get sad and I walked over to Beta's sword. I knew that I must not be sad, as that I will be fighting, so I sucked up my tears and picked up his sword.

With that, everything unfroze and everyone looked like how they were before Beta called him.

I knew what I had to do.

I charged at the monsters at a speed too fast for human eyes. I cut through so many monsters and pilled them all up. I knew that the campers would wonder what was going on so I disappeared into a portal that would take me somewhere else in camp.

I reappeared on top of the big house and quickly notched an arrow and aimed directly at a group of monsters.

Before I could shoot the arrow I saw the monster part and saw their leader emerge. It was Prometheus the titan that stole fire from the Gods. Something was different about him; he seemed more disciplined and powerful.

This doesn't matter considering I have faced beasts that are far more powerful then, the titans and primordial.

He bellowed at me with a ton of rage. "You tiny human, you are no match for me," he said.

He taunted me with the lamest insult ever, but it really ticked me off. I held up my sword and watched as he charged straight at me.

I decided to have fun with the titan and make him look like a complete idiot, so I disappeared and went behind the Titan.

I watched as he looked around for me like a complete idiot.

To get his attention I slashed a huge gash on his back and watched as Prometheus bellowed with rage.

I laughed and tried again, but this time he actually caught the blade and threw it aside.

With that he charged at me, but I was ready. I started to chant the ancient powers that the Warriors of Chaos get. Since I was Lord Chaos's assassin I would get some more powerful techniques that no one else has but Lord Chaos. Still Lord Chaos is still more powerful that I will ever be.

I finished the chant and strike the Titan with my Black Ice shard sphere.

A small explosion erupted in front of me, but when I looked at the campers, they looked pretty amazed and shocked. That reminded me of my time at camp half blood when everything seemed cool, but time moves on and I now despise these people.

I took out my friends sword, which returned to me after I lose it in battle like Riptide and stabbed the Titan.

He bellowed with rage, but it didn't matter to me so I chanted a ritual that sent him directly back to Tarturus.

I stared at the monsters and saw as they sneered and yelled at me, but I jerked forward causing them to leave.

I was pretty pleased with my work, as that this was way too easy for me. I remember the last time I actually tried and started to sweat was when I fought Praise, from the Oblivion Universe. Praise wasn't a bad guy, but we just fought from time to time and he was pretty good.

I tried to get away from the place, when Chiron approached me.

"Emrmm, are you the warrior that Lord Chaos sent to help us," he asked me.

"Yes," I replied.

"May I ask what your name is…" He kindly asked.

"I shall not give my name to you yet, but you shall refer to me as the Assassin of Chaos."

Then, I saw my previous girl friend and old best friend walk up to me.

"Annabeth, Grover meet our savior…." Chiron said, but I cut him off.

"No need Chiron, I can introduce myself, Hello satyr and daughter of Athena, I am the Assassin of Chaos and I will be here for the next few days."

Then Annabeth started to introduce herself and Grover, typical Annabeth, but I didn't want to hear it so I cut her off by saying 'I know who you are; I have seen a lot and been everywhere." I thought it was pretty clever.

I started to notice key things that Annabeth was doing, she started to study me as if I were an artifact. Then she spoke and said. "I remember you now; you rescued us from those thugs when we were attacked."

I remembered that, but I didn't want her to know that was me so I made up a lie saying ""I… Do not recall ever helping you in my entire life. Now if you will excuse me I must leave you now and get my things." With that I strolled away, into the camp and started to look around.

As I strolled through the camp I watched as medics went to work and watched as other campers started running around cleaning and fixing things up. Some of them stopped to stare at me, but most likely they couldn't see who I was considering I wore a mask that protected my identity.

I started to look through the cabins and saw my old cabin; I quickly stepped inside, and saw my old stuff mounted on a wall.

Someone poked me from behind and I turned around to see Annabeth looking at me.

She stared at me and then said. "I'm sorry sir, but you are not allowed to go into this cabin, cabins are meant for people who are claimed by a God. Each Cabin represents a different God and each cabin houses the children of that God. This specific cabin is Poseidon's cabin. It is empty right now, but it used to have an old camper that used to come to this camp before he disappeared. His name was Percy Jackson. People said that it was my fault why he left, but I didn't mean for him to leave."

Annabeth then looked at me and I just nodded my head and she continued. I started to notice her eyes were getting redder and redder every second.

She started to mumble and sob a, but continued "I loved Percy and he loved me, but one day there was a new kid and his name was Mark. I started to fall for him and forgot about Percy. I started to hook up with him without telling Percy. I knew this was wrong, but I didn't stop myself. Then one day Percy saw me and Mark kissing and then I broke up with him…"

I realized that Annabeth was gonna talk about something important after, but I didn't want to hear it, so I just pretended that I felt passion and left without a word.

I looked behind me and saw Annabeth looking at me with her eyes puffy and then saw her run back to her cabin.

I turned around and started to stroll to the pavilion.

I started to wonder…

What happened after I left camp?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys, for not updating… Like I said before but thanks for reading<strong>

**Don't get to angry if I don't update frequently, but summer is coming soon so I will be having more updates.**

**For the time being don't expect too much from me.**

**By the Way i love that you guys story alert my story and add it to your favourite list, but PLEASE I NEED MORE REVIEWS TO KNOW WHAT I CAN DO FOR THE STORY**

**Cya Later **

**SayHelloToMe**

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/

\/\/

\/

Reviews


End file.
